


Caught

by meglw0228



Series: Errant Child [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, M/M, Parseltongue Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Summary implies a plot, there is none… just sex!
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Errant Child [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730425
Kudos: 19





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve warned you, absolutely no plot to this whatsoever! A lot of people have asked for a sequel, and I had started one with a bit more plot than this, but [](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[kitty_fic](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/) said no plot! So here it is!
> 
>  **Age Difference:** 43/17

Scorpius had just finished undressing and was laid down on Harry’s bed when Harry finally walked in the door.

“Do you have to keep breaking into my rooms?” Harry asked exasperatedly.

“Well, it seems to get your attention, and if I get another spanking, you certainly won’t hear me complaining.”

“Your father was looking for you. Maybe I should let him have the honour of spanking your lovely arse,” Harry said, as he walked closer to the bed, shedding his clothes as he went.

“I’d prefer it if you fucked me, especially before my father finds out where I disappeared to.”

“Well, when you ask so nicely…. Turn over.”

Scorpius turned over onto his stomach, as Harry finished undressing, then joined him on the bed. Scorpius laid there for a couple minutes, wondering what Harry was doing behind him when he finally felt Harry’s hands touch his hair. He moaned when Harry ran his fingers over his scalp down his shoulders to his back, enjoying the sensations. When Harry rested his hands on Scorpius’s arse he tensed in anticipation, hoping for a repeat of their last encounter. Harry started spanking him gently, and Scorpius felt himself hardening, and couldn’t help rubbing himself against the sheets underneath him. Harry smacked him harder when he noticed and the heat from his hand made Scorpius bite down on his fist to keep from crying out in delight.

Harry stopped, and Scorpius was about to whine in complaint when he felt a tongue running over his heated arse. The wet tongue touching his heated cheeks felt amazing and he moaned again. He felt the tongue dip between the two globes and swipe over his hole. He shivered and moaned around the fist clenched in his teeth. Harry pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, and Scorpius nearly screamed in pleasure. Harry thrust his tongue in and out, opening him for something bigger.

“Oh, Merlin!” Scorpius yelled, as he felt Harry gently nip his hole.

Harry chuckled as he drew back. “ _Accio_ lube. Have you ever been fucked, Scorpius?” Harry asked as he uncapped the lube in his hand.

“No,” Scorpius answered quietly.

“I thought not. This may hurt a bit the first time.”

Scorpius felt hands on his sides, directing him onto his knees. He felt one finger at his arse, rubbing his hole then felt it push inside. He was already loose from Harry’s tongue, and Harry quickly added a second, scissoring them as he thrust in and out. As Harry pushed the third finger in Scorpius couldn’t help wincing.

“Harry, say something in Parseltongue,” Scorpius demanded, trying to take his mind off the pain as Harry added another finger.

“ _I can’t wait to slide my cock into your tight, hot arse_ ,” Harry hissed. “ _You feel so perfect around my fingers, and I have wanted you for so long; ever since you first came to my rooms in your sixth year_.”

Scorpius rocked against the fingers thrusting in his arse as he listened to Harry hiss. He loved the sound of the snake language more than anything. He groaned as he felt Harry pull his fingers out of his arse. He felt Harry’s cock at his entrance and tried relaxing as he felt Harry push forward. He concentrated on the hissing coming from Harry instead of the pain in his arse.

“ _You are so tight_ ,” Harry moaned. “ _You feel amazing, and I could stay here forever. I know I shouldn’t, but I love you. You’ll probably go off and get a job and leave me, but I couldn’t help falling for you_.”

Scorpius nodded for Harry to move and felt Harry pull out slowly and thrust back in just as slowly. Scorpius got tired of the slow pace quickly and tried rocking against Harry, but Harry grabbed his hips and held him still.

“ _Oh no you don’t_ ,” Harry hissed angrily, “ _I’m making this last_.”

Scorpius grabbed his cock, but Harry knocked his hand away. “You’ll come when I say, by my hand.” Harry spoke in English and Scorpius groaned hearing his voice again, _maybe I was wrong, there is something I like hearing more than Harry hissing: Harry speaking_ , Scorpius thought.

Scorpius finally felt Harry speed up and moaned when Harry brushed his cock over his prostate. He felt like he was going to die from pleasure, and when Harry landed a particularly hard smack on his arse, he came, splattering the bed and his chest. It was the most intense orgasm of his life, and he tried to catch his breath as he felt Harry thrust in and out of his arse wildly.

“Oh fuck, you feel so amazing!” Scorpius heard Harry mutter, then listened as Harry hissed continuously, losing control. “ _I love you so much, and I want you to stay here with me forever_!”

Scorpius moaned as he felt his arse being filled and slumped forward to Harry’s bed, not caring right then that he was resting in his own cooling come. He felt Harry lay down beside him, and heard him mutter a cleaning charm. Scorpius snuggled up to Harry, laid his head on Harry’s chest, and was nearly asleep when he heard Harry speak.

“I don’t think you should fall asleep here. Your father’s looking for you, remember?”

“It’s okay, he’ll give up, sooner or -,”

“Potter! Your son said he saw Scorpius running after you.” Scorpius heard his father yelling before he watched to door to Harry’s rooms fly open. He watched as his father’s face turned red at the scene before him.

“Hello Father,” Scorpius said smugly and laid his head back down on Harry’s tense chest.

**_THE END_ **


End file.
